


Growth

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (partially), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili finds a seed and Fili helps him plant it.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Growth

“Do you think it will grow?”

“I think we did all we could to give it the best chance at least. Now we have to wait and see.” And because Fili knew Kili wasn’t good at patience, he added: “But plants are resilient, so it should work out! They grow outside too after all!”

Kili didn’t look convinced, staring at the tiny pot on their table as if waiting for it to sprout and grow right then and there.

“But that is _outside._ I have heard people say that keeping plants alive is really hard. I don’t want it to die, Fili...”

Biting his lips, eyes scared and watery, Fili’s little brother had no concept of just how deadly that look was. Probably. Kili was young, but he was as smart as he was emotional. Like clockwork Fili hugged Kili close, saying anything that came to mind just to keep him from crying over the tiny mystery seed they just planted.

Fili was beginning to worry if this scheme was one of those he should have stopped while he still could, but planting something had seemed harmless. Trust his too kind brother to fixate on the health of a plant.

“Well, we’ll just have to be better than them then!” He eventually settled on after considering the ramifications of telling his brother that adults occasionally lie, or that some people just love to complain. That was not a helpful tangent right now, and mom would kill him if Kili ended up asking her all the time if she or uncle were lying or complaining.

Luckily, the thought of just being better then the adults seemed to do the trick.  
His little brother got all fired up and convinced he would be the best plant parent ever.

Maybe Fili should have seen it coming right then and there, how big the crying would be after Kili, in his eagerness, essentially drowned whatever could have grown there. But he had a smiling and happy Kili right now, and that was the most important thing.

-

“...What are you doing?”

“Planting a seed.” Kili said deadpan, not looking up from the table, cluttered with a pot, different packets of soils and what looked like half a library.

“Mom stumbled upon some of my old drawings, and she mentioned that fantasy plant I kept drawing because I had no idea what would grow. Figured I might as well try again now that I’m an adult.” Kili explained before Fili could ask, nose in a book and hand groping for and holding up a colorful seed package. “First step in plant care is apparently not bringing in mystery seeds from the forest.”

Fili laughed, and took a closer look at the package held out to him. “Persian Shield? Never heard of it, but it looks cool. I’m guessing step two is reading any book on any plant ever?” Kili wasn’t a bookworm - he loved the outdoors and adventure too much for that, but Fili’s love for facts and fact checking had rubbed off enough that Kili was far from helpless about finding information. 

“Did you know how many types of soil there are? And all the different kinds of nutrients plants need? So many fertilizers! But some say that they shouldn’t be used, or only at certain times, and then there’s the right combination, and finding other plants that work well together so they won’t get pests and-” Fili was used to the influx of information by now, and listened carefully. When Kili paused to breath Fili asked: “Is it going to live inside or outside eventually? That probably makes a big difference, so why not start there?”

Together, they parsed the wealth of information Kili had gathered in his bid not to repeat his childhood “plant murder” and planted the seed.  
They cared for it and watched it grow strong and colorful and lovely.  
It was a beautiful sight that brightened their home, but Fili still loved nothing more than the happy and proud smile Kili wore whenever he looked at it.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t be allowed to do research. Ever. I get lost in that! You have no idea how many tabs on plants I have open and how many of those I now want in my own home X-D
> 
> But I figured this made a good little ficlet as we move into 2021 - may the next year bring you joy and growth and lots of reasons to smile and laugh. Happy New Year! ❤️


End file.
